


Unanswered Questions

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Touching, I tossed a theory in there just for funsies, POV Third Person, Post-Season/Series 06, Present Tense, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, writing characters who don't use contractions is going to be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Puss and Dulcinea talk after everything is all said and done; this is the juncture between the end of the show and their happy ending together.Puss… is not any less confused, and he tells her so aloud, because he has never had much of a filter. He loves Dulcinea --and it is so strange, to realise that he does truly feel such a deep emotion of deepness for another cat, but he loves her, and he knows now that it is the truth because he feels that it is-- but he is… really very really bad at understanding her, sometimes, especially when she is being as cryptic as she is now.





	Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm 20 yrs old and this cartoon has been messing with my emotions for f a r t o o l o n g

It seems too good to be true, so Puss refrains from questioning the miracle that is Dulcinea before him until they leave the Thieves Market. He does not say much of anything at all, actually; instead of speaking, he takes Dulcinea into his arms and smiles widely at her while she laughs her soft, bell-like laugh at his antics.

But once they leave the Thieves Market, after finding Dulcinea a horse, he cannot help the question that falls from his lips.

“How is it that are you here?” he finally asks, breaking a comfortable silence that had fallen between them. The sun is setting, and when he looks over, he sees the warm glow it casts upon the armour that Dulcinea is still wearing. “How was this allowed to happen? I thought that Sino said that it would be impossible for any of you to know about me now, because if you did, it would cause the end of San Lorenzo.” As soon as the thought occurs to him, a mildly horrified look sticks itself on his face and refuses to go away. (He does not normally _do_ horrified; the expression feels unnatural, and in the back of his mind, he hopes valiantly that it will not freeze that way.) 

Dulcinea continues to stroke the neck of her new horse, but looks over at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “You aren’t the only one who asked Sino for a favour, Puss,” she tells him simply, and Puss blinks at her in confusion, waiting for her to continue.

She does not. Dulcinea merely smiles at him patiently and sets her gaze to the desert in front of them.

Puss… is not any less confused, and he tells her so aloud, because he has never had much of a filter. He loves Dulcinea --and it is so strange, to realise that he does truly feel such a deep emotion of deepness for another cat, but he _loves_ her, and he knows now that it is the truth because he _feels_ that it is-- but he is… really very really bad at understanding her, sometimes, especially when she is being as cryptic as she is now.

“I asked Sino to send me back,” she explains, and Puss is staring openly at her, even though she is still looking ahead. (Puss fully trusts Babieca to lead them... wherever they are going; he does not need to watch out. It makes sense that Dulcinea does not trust her own horse yet, since they have just acquired it.)

“And to keep your memories?” he clarifies, and she laughs softly.

“Of course. I just couldn’t bear to not remember you.” She pauses, and then she does look at him, her gaze sweet and shy. “I love you.”

Puss wants to touch her, wants to pull her into his arms once more. However, riding atop horses trotting jauntily along sand does not make for easy touching-of-other-creatures, so he refrains momentarily. However, he cannot hold himself back, and he stops Babieca and leaps off, smiling up at Dulcinea as she halts her own steed.

“Puss, what--?” she begins, but Puss reaches up and takes her hand and tugs her gently, catching her when she allows him to pull her down to him.

“I love _you,_ Dulcinea,” he tells her vehemently, putting as much meaning into the words as he can. He places his paws at her back, tugs her close to him. “Which is why I must know: how did you convince Sino to allow you to return? I do not wish to sound paranoid, but I do not want the Great Mage searching for us in anger if there is some sort of a promise we must make to him. I do not wish to anger any more magical deities.” He pauses, and then makes a face and amends, “Not in the near future, that is. Life without angering magical deities at all sounds… rather boring, does it not?” He chuckles sheepishly, looking at her and batting his eyelashes from beneath his hat.

Dulcinea smiles indulgently at him, though her cheeks are obviously pink beneath her fur. “I didn’t make any deals with Sino, Puss. I just… asked him nicely if there was any possible way I could come back to be with you. He consulted the Arcanum, and after thinking about it, he told me that he could send _me_ back here with you, and send White back to San Lorenzo instead, to take my place.”

Puss frowns as it dawns on him, and he holds Dulcinea at arm’s length. “Wait. Is that not dangerous? Does that not cause problems in the space-time continuum-thingy? Sino _allowed_ this?”

“I guess things like this happen all the time,” Dulcinea replies with a little shrug. She reaches up and takes Puss’ paws in her own, catching his attention all too easily. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Sino knows what he’s doing. He wouldn’t purposely put San Lorenzo in any danger… just like you wouldn’t.” She shifts forward and nudges her forehead against his; Puss cannot help but smile and lean in, letting his hat catch on his ears as it falls back to give more room for their foreheads to rest against one another. “I trust him, just like I trust you. We won’t be going back to San Lorenzo, but White will be happy there. I know she will be.” For just a moment, a flicker of _wistfulness-longing-sadness_ flashes over her features, and Puss feels the pang go through his own heart just as swiftly. He squeezes her paws as she puts on a brave face and finishes her thought. “They all will be.”

“They will all be,” he agrees in a murmur, and gently brings one of her paws to his lips. He kisses it softly. “Shall we continue on our new adventure, Dulcinea?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” she responds, and this time, the brave face she shows is real as she clambers back onto her horse.

The sun is gone, now, but Puss is not worried: as long as he has Dulcinea by his side, the night will be lit by her radiance. Even if he does not understand _how_ she is here, he knows _why_ , and in this moment, that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Finding Puss' voice was ridiculously fun and I'm probably gonna be writing from his perspective some more in the future. (Which is NECESSARY, apparently, since there are only like... 4 works in the fandom so far.) 
> 
> Now newly edited to be contraction-less on Puss' end thanks to @Rival_Argentica
> 
> Kudos/comments are love!  
> Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
